


4+1

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, порноситком
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	1. Первый

Росинант шагнул на порог, оглядывая сумрачное помещение в глубине заброшенной фабрики. Высокие кресла с фигурными спинками стояли вдоль стен; их было четыре — и еще одно в центре, больше похожее на трон.  
Логово монстра, подумал Росинант. Он сам вызвался на это задание: посторонний человек, не знакомый с Дофламинго, мог легко его недооценить, поддаться обаянию, увлечься безумными амбициями. В голове промелькнули отчеты и фотографии — высокая фигура на носу корабля, пистолет в вытянутой руке. Десятки захваченных и разграбленных кораблей, тайные связи с черным рынком. Дофламинго нужно было остановить, пока он не не набрал силу.  
За спиной, легкие, почти неслышные, прошуршали шаги. Росинант повернулся: Дофламинго стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и яркие стекла очков скрывали выражение глаз.  
— А ты еще кто? — наконец спросил он. Немного склонил голову: невидимый взгляд скользнул по руке Росинанта и остановился на блокноте.  
— Куда, интересно, смотрит Требол? — обыденно, слегка раздраженно, продолжил Дофламинго. — Посторонние люди бродят по дому, как будто так и должно быть. Чего молчишь? Отвечай.  
Голос раскатился в голове беззвучным громом Королевской Воли, размягчая колени, сдавливая горло. Да, Доффи совсем не изменился.  
Росинант достал из кармана карандаш — пальцы не дрожали — и написал:  
"Я Роси. Думал, ты будешь рад меня видеть".  
— Роси, — повторил Дофламинго. Голос был напряженным.  
"Я твой брат", — добавил Росинант. Что не так? Где он прокололся? Дофламинго, оскалившись, толкнул его к стене, и самым сложным оказалось расслабиться, остановить собственное тело, готовое взорваться каскадом убийственных движений.   
Росинант с выразительным недоумением поморгал. Теплая тяжелая ладонь давила на грудь, прижимая к стене.  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — шепнул Дофламинго, коснувшись губами шеи. Что он затеял? Это какой-то розыгрыш? Росинант вывернулся, начал торопливо писать:  
"Доффи, я тоже очень рад, все эти годы я"...  
— Я тоже, — ответил Дофламинго, расстегивая ремень его брюк. — Все эти годы. Я так и знал, что ты поймешь.  
Пальцы обхватили член, двинулись плавно и уверенно. Дофламинго целовал его шею и дрочил ему с такой непринужденностью, как будто делал это всю жизнь. Кто-то издалека окликнул:  
— Доффи, ты тут? — и Дофламинго, не прерываясь, бросил:  
— Я занят, уходи.  
В отчетах этого не было, подумал Росинант, закрыв глаза, пытаясь отвлечься от нарастающего возбуждения. В отчетах вообще не было ни одного упоминания о партнерах Дофламинго.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил тот, останавливаясь.  
Все! — мысленно ответил Росинант. Но что, если он чего-то не учел? Его задание, его цель, его ответственность за Доффи... В этот момент влажные губы коснулись головки, и мысли исчезли, смытые удовольствием, обостренным тревогой и непониманием.  
— А так тебе нравится?  
Росинант зажал рот рукой и толкнулся вперед. Если Доффи все знает, если он затеял какую-то игру, лучше пока что ему подыграть. Извращенец. Чудовище. Он сжал пальцы на волосах, надавил на затылок Дофламинго, кончая в глубину рта, и тот закашлялся, отстранился, зубы болезненно задели уздечку.   
— Эй, мне неприятно!  
"Мне тоже, — написал Росинант. — Осторожнее с зубами".  
— Ладно, — согласился Дофламинго. Облизал губы. Он все еще стоял на коленях и смотрел снизу вверх, и это вызывало странное ощущение нереальности происходящего.  
"Ты как будто в первый раз", — не удержался Росинант.  
— В первый, конечно. — Дофламинго поднялся, отряхнул брюки. — Подожди меня здесь. Я скоро вернусь, скажу Диаманте, чтобы отплывали без меня.  
Яркие стекла его очков по-прежнему скрывали выражение глаз, губы растянулись в хищной, предвкушающей улыбке.  
— А потом мы продолжим.  
"Что значит — в первый?" — переспросил Росинант. По спине пробежали мурашки нехорошего предчувствия.  
— То и значит, — ответил Дофламинго. — Я что — извращенец с людишками трахаться?  
Росинант неопределенно пожал плечами. Он не понимал, как у их добрых родителей могло появиться на свет такое чудовище.  
— Но тебя я не осуждаю. Хорошо, что у кого-то из нас есть опыт.  
Дофламинго снисходительно погладил его по голове и направился к выходу. Уже у самой двери, остановившись, обернулся:  
— Да, надень пока штаны, а то тут дети ходят.  
Дети, отрешенно подумал Росинант.  
Задание оказалось намного сложнее, чем он мог бы вообразить.


	2. Снисхождение

Росинант шагнул на порог спальни и остановился, явно позируя. Вчерашнюю огромную шляпу с пером, свисающим до пола, сменила красная шапка, вместо сорочки с жабо была рубашка с сердечками, а золотой монокль уступил место кроваво-красной улыбке и синим потекам под левым глазом.   
Росинант искал себя, проявляя в этом деле фантазию, достойную лучшего применения, — и полное отсутствие вкуса.  
— Отличные ботинки, — подумав, сказал Дофламинго.  
Росинант недоброжелательно прищурился.  
"Что, не нравлюсь?"  
— Мне неважно, в чем ты, — ответил Дофламинго. — Мне важно, что это ты, Роси.  
Росинант вздохнул и отвел взгляд. Как-то нерешительно потянулся за блокнотом, начал писать — нехотя, то и дело поглядывая.   
— Так что снимай штаны, — закончил мысль Дофламинго.  
Лист хрустнул: Росинант ожесточенно выдрал его из блокнота и, скомкав, сунул в карман.

Все-таки хорошо, что Роси оказался таким небрезгливым и набрался опыта с людишками, думал Дофламинго, глядя, как рубашка сползает с его плеч — все ниже с каждой пуговицей. Стук расстегнутой пряжки ремня отозвался жарким, мучительным отголоском в паху. Росинант неторопливо потянул вниз джинсы вместе с трусами — и сделал шаг к кровати. Осталось еще три — или можно было поймать его струнами, или просто привстать, схватить за руку, дернуть на себя, — но Дофламинго медлил, растягивая удовольствие ожиданием.  
Он не очень-то понимал, какой в этом смысл, а когда спросил, то Роси написал, что так будет приятнее. Написал, был у него один рыжий с Виски Пик; так вот, этот рыжий был слегка повернут на сексе, а какая у него оказалась коллекция книг — неважно, в одной книге про это...  
— Я сделаю, как ты скажешь, — прервал его Дофламинго.  
И вот теперь смотрел, как Росинант раздевается, и чувствовал себя воздушным шариком, который вот-вот лопнет. Когда джинсы упали на пол, Росинант сделал еще один шаг, потом еще один, последний, — оперся коленом на кровать и начал смазывать себя, толкая пальцы внутрь. Дофламинго затрясло.   
Он понимал, зачем все это делается — зачем все это делается так откровенно бесстыдно, — и под нарисованной улыбкой Росинанта была настоящая, неприятная такая улыбка. Кто-то, как бы даже не Верго перед отплытием, говорил: ты же ничего о нем не знаешь, Доффи.  
Верно, Дофламинго почти ничего не знал о Росинанте. Знал, как учащается стук его сердца, когда он возбужден. Как он бессознательно отводит взгляд, отворачивает голову, скрывая беззащитное и жадное выражение в глазах. Как он приподнимается — и опускается, принимая в себя член до упора. Как он хочет держать все под контролем: на руках у Дофламинго потом оставались синяки, но в самом конце он слышал звуки. Слышал свое имя, — и это был не самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы спрашивать, почему все остальное время Росинант молчит.  
Власть Дофламинго покоилась на снисхождении.  
Он не замечал чужие странности, пока слуги были ему преданы.  
Ты же ничего о нем не знаешь, Доффи, — откликнулось эхом уходящего удовольствия, тяжестью чужого тела, обмякшего, расслабившегося на нем.   
Почти ничего, мысленно ответил Дофламинго ушедшему Верго. Все-таки Росинант не был слугой, он был равным — и его странности заслуживали внимания.  
— Кстати, как ты жил все эти двенадцать лет?  
Росинант привстал, потянулся за блокнотом:  
"Это долгая история".  
— Ничего, я не тороплюсь, — ответил Дофламинго.   
Через час он не выдержал. Глядя, как пишет Росинант, погладил его по плечу, по спине. От прикосновения тот прогнулся как кошка; карандаш замер.   
— Долго еще?  
"Осталось всего одиннадцать лет", — написал Росинант на последней странице.  
Дофламинго вздохнул. Наклонившись, прикоснулся губами к пояснице. Провел по бедру.  
"Доффи, ты отвлекаешь", — буквы были неровными.  
— Потом допишешь, — решил Дофламинго. Ему совсем не хотелось подозревать родного брата. А вдруг тот окажется предателем? С кем тогда трахаться?


	3. Дофламинго, Тишина и платяной шкаф

Росинант шагнул на порог, стараясь двигаться как можно тише. Где его носило? — подумал Дофламинго, сквозь отступающую дрему наблюдая, как он идет по комнате. Росинант, его единственный брат, оказался чудовищно неуклюжим. Мог поскользнуться на свежевымытой лестнице или загореться от уголька, выпавшего из сигареты. А сколько раз он обливал себя вином? Словом, Росинант был, как сказала Йола, похож на трехлетних детей: когда они переставали шуметь, стоило начинать беспокоиться.  
Так что Дофламинго смотрел, как Росинант пересекает комнату: тумба, книга на полу, шкаф по правую сторону. Неловкое движение локтем — и шкаф, покачнувшись, начал падать. Росинант отшатнулся, попытался его поймать — и, поскользнувшись, сверзился на пол, погребаемый деревянной громадой.  
Сейчас проснется весь дом, машинально подумал Дофламинго.  
Дом не проснулся.  
Без единого звука шкаф обрушился на лежащего Росинанта, заваливая его сорочками и брюками. А когда все упало, тот пошевелил руками, поднялся — и поставил шкаф на место. Потом покосился на Дофламинго: белки глаз тускло блеснули в темноте.  
— Что это сейчас было? — спросил Дофламинго, привстав на локте.  
Росинант, пожав плечами, начал раздеваться. Сняв одежду, скользнул в кровать, прильнул всем телом. Дофламинго почувствовал его стояк и переспросил:  
— Роси. Как ты это сделал со шкафом?  
Дыхание влажно коснулось шеи.  
— Что ты скрываешь?  
Дофламинго потянулся к лампе, но Росинант перехватил его руку, вдавил в кровать, навалившись сверху. Стало тихо, слышно было только его дыхание. Потом стук по запястью. Пауза. Еще один и три подряд. Дофламинго вдохнул, выдохнул и убрал струны, сдавившие горло Росинанта. Кажется, это был "улиточный код" — он и сам к нему прибегал, да вот хоть с тем же Верго в самом начале. Пауза, два стука, снова пауза, еще два. Один и еще один.  
"Доффи".  
"Доффи, ты идиот".  
Пальцы Росинанта переместились на плечо, на грудь; сам он осторожно приподнялся, продолжая выстукивать:  
"Тупой мудила. Я же не хотел тебя будить, а ты".  
От этих прикосновений и необходимости их расшифровывать, концентрируясь на смысле, голову повело, и возбуждение закрутилось горячей пружиной внизу живота. Дофламинго смотрел вверх и видел неприязненно сжатые губы, темные полукружия закрытых глаз, растрепанные пряди волос на лбу.  
Он дотронулся до губ Росинанта — они тут же раскрылись, впуская палец.  
— Значит, ты бы просто лег спать, и все? — спросил Дофламинго и потерся об него всем телом, услышав ответный прерывистый выдох и торопливый частый стук:  
"В следующий раз я уроню этот сраный шкаф так, что проснется весь город, ты понял?"  
— Не переживай из-за пустяков, — пробормотал Дофламинго и приподнял бедра, направляя в себя рукой возбужденный член Росинанта.  
"Я и не..."  
Стук оборвался, пальцы скользнули по шее и запутались в волосах Дофламинго.   
Да кого вообще волнует этот шкаф.


	4. Семнадцать мгновений лета

Росинант шагнул на порог, обмахиваясь свернутой газетой. Лето в Северных морях было коротким — меньше месяца, — но очень жарким: казалось, за эти дни солнце отчаянно пытается наверстать упущенное.  
— Где был, чем занимался? — спросил Дофламинго больше для поддержания разговора. Его мысли были заняты черным рынком и жадными брокерами, которые не хотели давать даже полцены за отличный, честно награбленный товар. А спускать Небесную Дань за бесценок было как-то глупо — все равно что найти Опе-Опе только для того, чтобы порезать в салат. Про Опе-Опе пока тоже не было слышно, хотя владельца фрукта убили месяц назад. Впрочем, в одной книге упоминалось, что интервал перерождения фрукта может достигать пяти лет. Пять лет! За это время можно подмять под себя черный рынок. Но сначала нужно купить несколько дозорных — к примеру, того коммандера с базы на Фростшейде, который прислал ему записку с просьбой о встрече. Конечно, это могла быть ловушка, но...  
Погруженный в свои раздумья, Дофламинго не сразу заметил блокнот, которым Росинант махал прямо перед его носом. Остановил руку (Росинант раздраженно дернул бровью), прочитал:  
"Был на свалке, читал газету".  
Дофламинго вздохнул. Милый, бестолковый Роси. Неуклюжий, чувствительный, постоянно нуждающийся во внимании. Но выбора все равно не было.  
— Молодец, — рассеянно ответил Дофламинго и похлопал его по руке. — Слушай, я сейчас немного занят.  
Росинант, уже взгромоздившийся на стол (пальцы расстегивали рубашку, приковывая взгляд к пуговицам и сбивая с мыслей), обиженно фыркнул и написал:  
"Что, уже наигрался?"  
Внимание, напомнил себе Дофламинго. Роси нужно внимание, иначе снова придется дрочить в полном одиночестве. Он по-прежнему не был готов к зоофилии с людишками. Но нерешенные вопросы тоже требовали внимания — и терять инициативу, откладывая их на потом, казалось недопустимым.  
Как бы исхитриться и приспособить дорогого брата к делу?  
— Роси, — он обнял насупившегося дорогого брата и стянул к себе на колени. Достал из-за пояса пистолет, положил перед собой на стол: с везением Росинанта мог выстрелить даже незаряженный пистолет.  
— А что, если бы ты был дозорным? Каким-нибудь коммандером?  
Росинант покосился на пистолет, потом на Дофламинго. Закрыл глаза — наверное, пытался себе это вообразить.  
Потом, после долгой паузы, стукнул по плечу:  
"Доффи, выслушай меня, пожа..."  
— Пиши, — Дофламинго стряхнул его руку и сунул под нос блокнот. Росинант покачал головой, сразу став очень грустным.  
"Я и так дозорный и коммандер".  
Дофламинго удивленно моргнул. Роси — дозорный? У них что, настолько плохо с людьми? Или напротив, среди этих цепных псов тенрюбито появился кто-то настолько смышленый, чтобы увидеть и оценить благородную кровь?  
"Сейчас, наверное, бывший", — дописал Росинант — и осторожно выдохнул.  
— Почему бывший? — спросил Дофламинго.  
Ресницы снова опустились, скрывая взгляд.  
"Кто-то раскопал, что я из семьи изгнанников-тенрюбито и твой брат. Ты знаешь, чем это обычно заканчивается".  
Дофламинго кивнул и на всякий случай погладил его по голове. Ведь Роси все еще казался напряженным.   
— Ты сбежал?  
"Что-то вроде".  
Роси вздохнул и продолжил:  
"Ко всему прочему, я был секретным агентом".  
Дофламинго помолчал, пытаясь осознать происходящее: Роси только выглядел милым и бестолковым, он скрывал тайну, был секретным агентом — не зря Дофламинго предупреждали. А это означало... Он сдержал довольную улыбку — умный и хитрый Росинант был самым настоящим подарком судьбы. Теперь он не отвертится от командной работы!  
— Мог бы и сразу рассказать, — строго сказал Дофламинго, расстегивая его брюки. — Я же все-таки твой брат.  
"Как будто ты мне все рассказываешь", — обиженно отвернулся Росинант. И тут же задохнулся, откинул голову на плечо Дофламинго, выронив блокнот. Качнул бедрами навстречу движению руки, втискивая член в кулак; стук его сердца отдавался в груди нарастающим ритмом, затягивал в воронку возбуждения. Дофламинго поцеловал его в висок, чувствуя, как покалывает онемевшую руку, как Роси раскрывается, вздрагивает, поворачивается, на ощупь касаясь губами губ.   
"А ты?" — написал он позже, расслабленно обмякнув в руках Дофламинго.  
— Я потом, — Дофламинго подул на влажные пряди волос, прилипшие ко лбу. — Нам нужно кое-что выяснить. Во-первых, я не наигрался. Ты мой и всегда будешь только моим.  
По лицу Росинанта промелькнула тень. Он неодобрительно покачал головой — наверное, не поверил.  
— Во-вторых. Раз ты был дозорным, может, что-то слышал о коммандере Гротте?  
"А что с ним?"  
Тебе какая разница, подумал Дофламинго, глядя в блокнот, — в глаза бросилось написанное двумя строчками выше: "Как будто ты мне все рассказываешь".  
Упрек Росинанта был справедливым — Дофламинго многое от него скрывал. Но сейчас — сейчас все будет по-другому.  
— Я собираюсь захватить черный рынок, — сказал Дофламинго. — А перед этим выйти на Гранд Лайн. И еще вернуть трон Дресс Розы. И найти Опе-Опе для того, чтобы заполучить Сокровище Святой Земли. А, и попутно стать бессмертным. Операция Бессмертия, слышал про такую?  
Завороженно кивавший в такт словам Росинант нахмурился.  
— Не беспокойся, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. — Потом еще раз найдем Опе-Опе и сделаем бессмертным уже тебя. Мы всегда будем вместе, мой любимый брат.  
У Росинанта задергался глаз.  
Он что-то написал и протянул блокнот:  
"Черный рынок, Гранд Лайн, Дресс Роза, Сокровище, бессмертие. Смотрю, у тебя скромные запросы".  
— А теперь — самое главное, — сообщил Дофламинго. — Я собираюсь уничтожить Мировое Правительство!  
Росинант сглотнул и молча зааплодировал.


	5. Учебник военной стратегии для младших офицеров

Росинант шагнул на порог, оставляя за собой цепочку сброшенной одежды. Закрыл дверь и, оглядев Дофламинго, лежащего на кровати с картами и списками, помахал блокнотом:  
"Все вопросы позже".  
Его проницательность могла сравниться только с его темпераментом, и Дофламинго, улыбнувшись, отодвинул карты. Вопросов у него и правда было много, но Росинант, демонстративно облизнувшись, уставился на член Дофламинго — реакция не заставила себя ждать. Росинант сел на кровать, наклонился: рука легла на колено, поползла вверх, кончик языка коснулся головки, обрисовал волнующую окружность, вырывая из груди нетерпеливый стон. Впрочем, Росинанта не надо было торопить: он опустил голову, впуская член глубоко в рот, движения были жадными и быстрыми, зеркально повторяя ритм, с которым он себе дрочил. Почему-то вспомнился их первый раз, и если бы Дофламинго тогда сказали, что этот дозорный, шпион, неуклюжий растяпа с заниженной самооценкой станет для него настолько важным — он бы, наверное, не поверил.   
У их поцелуев был терпкий, горьковатый привкус семени. Росинант, перевернувшись на живот, потянул к себе карты. Закурил, написал в блокноте:  
"Что, "Морскую ведьму" накрыли?"  
— Ага, — ответил Дофламинго. — Эта чертова Цуру как будто знала. Как будто ей кто-то сливал информацию.  
"Вовсе необязательно".  
Росинант усмехнулся и продолжил:  
"А я тебя предупреждал, что она гениальный стратег и что тебе пока рано с ней тягаться".  
— Ты хочешь сказать, она просто угадала курс "Морской ведьмы"? — прищурился Дофламинго.  
"Я придумал, что подарить тебе на день рождения", — Росинант начал злиться, и буквы запрыгали, становясь почти неразборчивыми.  
— Что?  
"Учебник военной стратегии для младших офицеров".  
Столбик пепла скатился на карту; прядь волос вспыхнула от сигареты — и Дофламинго отработанным движением выдернул из-под Росинанта стопку бумаг и блокнот, а другой рукой — опрокинул на него графин воды, предусмотрительно оставленный на тумбе. Росинант повернул голову с удрученным видом; вода капала с мокрых волос, и на простыни расплывалось влажное пятно.  
— Ничего, продолжай, — сказал Дофламинго. — Ты говорил про учебник.  
Кровать была большая; они передвинулись на сухое место.   
"Я бы на твоем месте заслал кого-нибудь в Дозор", — написал Росинант.  
Помедлив, добавил:  
"Если ты еще этого не сделал".  
Это было не предложением — вопросом. Дофламинго подумал про Верго: тот с самого начала не доверял Росинанту, но в чем Верго был прав — так это в том, что секретная операция, о которой знают трое, — не секретная операция, а кусок дерьма.  
— Еще не заслал, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. — Но я подумаю. Может, тебя?  
"Очень смешно", — написал Росинант.  
— А что, я серьезно.  
Дофламинго сел, хлопнул его по бедру и с энтузиазмом продолжил:  
— Ты же и так шпион, да? Вот и смотри: ты мог не просто сбежать от этих уродов, ты это сделал специально, чтобы я тебе поверил. А когда я тебе поверил и расслабился, ты начал сливать информацию. Сколько ты у меня уже? Четыре года? Пора показать результат, господин коммандер.  
Росинант слушал неподвижно, глядя на него прищуренными глазами. Потом написал:  
"Удивительно, что ты сейчас это говоришь".  
— Да нет, — отмахнулся Дофламинго. — Удивительно, что у такого гнусного папаши мог появиться такой потрясающий ты, Роси.   
Росинант отвел взгляд; угол рта дернулся в полуулыбке.  
"Хорошо".  
— Вот увидишь, мы с тобой перевернем весь этот сраный мир.  
"Не сомневаюсь", — написал Росинант и закурил. Облако дыма проплыло между ними, скрывая выражение его лица.  
— Да, и еще одна вещь, — вспомнил Дофламинго. — Перестань уже издеваться над этим пацаном из Флеванса, у меня на него большие планы.


End file.
